Time Heals Everything
by turtleformer66
Summary: Shiela Angel Love has woken up to a heart breaking discovery...and she doesn't know if she will survive it. She will encounter the turtles and they will help her understand herself, slowly with time...or will they? Depressing at first but it will get lighter throughout the story. LeoxOC and eventualy the others...maybe.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**I know that I have another story out there that needs to be finished, but I just COULD NOT get this out of my head. I will be updating Running as soon as possible, but I really wanted to write this down. It is depressing in the beggining, but it gets lighter throughout the story.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or anything ossosiated with them. But I still have favorites!**

* * *

Falling...blackness closing in. I land with a "thump", grimacing at the sound. Standing up, I observe my surroundings. Nothing BUT black. Fear. It is dominant here. Fear...pain. So much pain in my abdomin, I slump over, trying to rid myself of it. A...sensation I should not be feeling, at least not now. A tingling of sorts...in an inappropriate place. Harsh breathing, no wheezing, in my ear. What is this place? Why am I having these feelings? Hate, loathing, fear, pain...love. Where am I? A black pit in which there is no light to see by, but where is this black pit I am inhabiting right now? Cold...I look down and my pants...they are to my knees. Why? How? I don't remember pulling them down.

"S-Shiela!" a voice called out.

"Mom?" I answered.

"Do not let him continue!"

"Who's him? Continue what?" I asked in confusion, ignoring the pain, and shuffling a step forward, trying not to fall.

"Wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up...wa-," the voice began, but then ceased. I jerked, feeling someone behind me. Blackness...my eyes are closed. I opened them, finding myself in a room, lit with candles. I try shifting, but...my hands...they are bound behind me. I started to struggle feeling the, what felt like rope, dig into my skin.

"Calm down, my pretty little girl," a voice said. The voice...it was a deep baratone...one I've heard before. I angled my head, trying to see who it was, only to have my neck pinched. My head snapped forward, and I flipped over onto my side...my stomach was on fire. Pain burned through me, making me wince.

"Where am I?" I demanded. Instead of recieving an answer, I felt whoever it was, get up, walk to the edge of the bed, and touch my feet. I was beggining to think I was kidnapped.

"I know what you're thinking. 'Where am I? What happened? Have I done anything wrong? What will become of me? Who are you?' Well these answers will come in time. I left you a little present. Look down," the voice said, sending shivers down my spine. I looked down and gasped. A white, sticky substance was leaking out from in between my legs.

"Y-You...you rapped me!" I shouted in outrage. "You lowly, fucking, bastard!" I heard a chuckle, and I started to struggle. The pain limited my movements, but I managed to get back a few inches. I felt hands grab my thighs, their grip, iron tight. Stopping, I stilled, waiting for my captors next words.

"You are amusing," he said with amusement. "You have figured out what will be done every night now...but you still do not know who I am, do you?"

"No, I don't you dick," I replied hatefully, "but I hope that when you die you burn in hell."

"Well...we've got a mouth don't we? Honestly though, would you really want someone who has taken care of you since you were little, rotting their soul in hell?"

"Hell...wait...what?" I said, now afraid of who this stranger was.

"You heard me. I have been there since your birth. I was there through your first...boom-boom, as you called it. I have been watching, and you know how I hate watching when I can just do it, don't you?"

"D-Dad?" I asked.

"Angel. You are very, very clever. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"But...what...dad, why? Why are you doing this? What have I done?"

"You have done nothing. As for the reason you're here and why I'm doing this...I have been craving you Shiela Angel Love. And I shall have you." I shivered at the seriousness in his voice. "I am going now. I will be back tomorrow and if you get food...well that depends on your performance. I love you, Shiela. Bye." I heard him walk to the door, on the other side of the room, and close it, dissapearing. I breathed slowly, in and out, in, out, in, out, but I could not stop the tears. The thought that my own father would kidnap me and rape me, had never crossed my mind. I closed my eyes, wanting to go to sleep, to escape this harsh reality I found myself in. If only I could go to a different world and escape...this would never happen. Maybe in a few short days...I'll be rescued. But deep down...I knew noone would come. I knew that I would be here for a year at least. But I wanted to refuse it.

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that I'm sore, I'm hungry, I'm depressed, and I'm lonely. The only company I have had that has stuck with me was my own breathing, my own heart beat. Oh, I had a visitor though. A harsh, cruel one. One that would make me suck him off, making me choke if I was unwilling, and then cumming into my mouth. One that rapped me 'till he was satisfied, giving no care in the world what happened to me. I was ready to give up. I am ready to give up. There is no passing of time here. The only time I know, that it is probably night, is by when **he** would come. I was rapped and tossed around like a rag doll. And to think...my own father is doing this to me.

I only hope to get out of here one day.

* * *

**Well, that's it untill next time folks. Sorry. It will continue though. I just wanted to write this down. The turtles will come in time. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Receding into the mind

**Sorry it's taken me so long everyone. I have been...occupied with things. So, I want to know how I'm doing please. So if you would review it would be greatly appreciated. I love every one of y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I, turtleformer66, do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or anything ascociated with them.**

* * *

I am very confused...I had a dream...I was at home. And now I'm back in this hell hole of a cellar where my father keeps me! I am sore, hungry, and clothesless. He laughs at me every time I try to get away from the chains that bind my hands and feet. He..."upgraded" me, in his own words, since I attempted, and almost succeeded, in escaping the ropes. But alas, I am never to reclaim my freedom, for I have no more hope.

I used to daydream of that one day, when my mother would burst through those metal doors that trap me, police a few steps behind her. She would embrace me in her arms while I cried into her shoulder, her whispering, "It's alright, it's alright, mamma's here." I would dream about that one glorious moment in my mind, whild my father pushed into me, making me shout, scream with agony, and thrash like a corpse on fire. Those dreams are gone now, for I have no hope. No memmories to hold on to, no light dancing in my eyes.

He brought me a mirror once. He let me look at myself. I was ugly and beaten, my wounds from the whips he introduced into his sick twisted game of "love" as he calls it, festering, yellow slime covering the openings. I have been down here for almost a year, I am sure of it. I have resorted to marking on my wrists with my fingernails, which have grown a horrid amount, every time he visits. You won't believe the torment he has made my life.

But as my eyes closed, the blurry vision of him leaving the room, the only sound left is my harsh breathing. One more dream, I tell myself. One more dream, and then no more...ever again.

* * *

_Happiness filled the unknown room with its light, dancing in the eyes of the shadowed figure. I glance to my left seeing two more and one more on my right. I turn around. There is three more. I know I should feel threatened, scared, or even be panicing, but the love pouring from those eyes, those many sets of eyes, made my heart swell with wonder. How could someone love this hiddious, ugly beast? I look down at myself, expecting to see the slashes and marks, yet...I see none. I see skin with scars, so many scars...but no open wounds._

_I turn back around, and the setting changes. A room, with a dresser on the right of the door in front of me, and once again, a shadow. But this shadow was more defined. It had muscles and it's arms were open, as if saying, "Come to me, you'll be safe, you'll always be safe." I walked into them, not caring about the conciquinces, and felt...love, pour out of me for this unknown shadow. It's arm cacoon made me feel safe, a feeling I was not accustomed to feeling._

_I reveled in the feeling, before being ripped from MY shadow's arms. A choked cry escaped me, and I fell to my knees, struggling against the force. I closed my eyes...and let darkness overtake me._

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I felt wet streams on my cheeks. I took deep breaths, trying to breathe. I closed my eyes and let all the sadness, all the pain, all the longing for someone to just love me, out, my sobs racking my body. So...this is what it feels like to be unloved...this is what I am going to be doing for the rest of my life. With shame, I titled my head, accepting my fate.

* * *

Leonardo sat up from his bed, breathing hard. He had dreamt of a beautiful young woman, with black hair, and a set of the warmest brown eyes he had ever saw. He had opened his arms for her, knowing the pain she was in, and she...came to him. It astonished and amazed him at the same time. The moment he had his arms around her, he swore he would protect this fragile creature, who he knew was in an unbalanced mental state. He felt...love radiate from her. Not just sisterly love either. Actual, genuine love, that made his heart swell with joy.

But she was ripped from his arms, falling to her knees, and then fading away. He fought to get to her, but a force was pulling him away. His chest constricted, as if it were the last time he was to see her. It felt to him as if part of his heart had disappeared with her. He knew it was just a dream, but it was real.

He decided that he would tell April about it, since she was the best choice. He couldn't go to Don. He would laugh and say, "Well, it's just your brain messing with you. Don't worry about it, we all have to escape and have someone, at one point." He couldn't go to Raph, because he would laugh and make fun of him. He couldn't go to Mike, 'cause he wouldn't take it seriously. He couldn't go to Master Splinter because he felt embarrased. So the only logical explaination, so he thought, was April.

He got up and grabbed all of his gear, opening the door, and making his way to the shower. Once there, he grabbed a towel from the closet, set aside his stuff, and entered the steam that came from the water pouring down from the shower head. He stood there for a moment, letting the sudden tenseness from his shoulders fade away, sighing at the relief. It was only five in the morning, but he was an early bird, though not much of a morning person.

How many people go through their daily lives without the luxiouries we have, he thought, lathering his wash cloth. Probably a lot. "There is nothing I can do though," he said to himself. He washed and then rinsed, making sure to get every inch. He stepped out, got "dressed", and put his towel in the corner of the bathroom to pick up later.

With confused thoughts, he smelled the beginnings of breakfast, and headed down to the kitchen to say hi to Mike.

* * *

**So this is it. I would really love some reviews on this. Sorry there is a bit of a time jump. I love all of you! Special thanks to CrystalBud for the review. It is depressing, but like I said...it will get lighter. I am hoping that you all give this a chance. And please review! You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3: A moment of fleeting hope

**Sorry for those of you who looked at this. I was trying to battle life, work, and writter's block all at the same time (that writers block is a mean little feller ain't he?). So I have had to juggle things. Oh and I have gotten hooked onto livangel16's story, Not An Ordinary Girl, and IT IS AMAZING! So check it out, won't you?**

**Disclaimer: I, turtleformer66, do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor anything ascociated with them. I SO wish they were real though...*sigh* That dream will never come true...**

* * *

I lay on my back, eye bruised, face swollen, and my body was covered with cuts. How I wished for a hot steaming bath. My body was crusted with dirt and my hair was a tangled mess of yuckiness. I blinked once, twice, trying to rid myself of the ever present tears. I wouldn't let anymore fall though. I was tired of crying. Tired of just laying there, doing nothing while HE came and did whatever he wanted to do.

I hurt so much and I was so cold. I shivered and adjusted myself so I could have an advantage with the little heat my body produced. I wished for death to just seize me, take me in it's cold, bony grasp and away from this horrid place. I laughed coldly out loud to myself. "Keep it together, Shiela. You know that's not going to happen any time soon." I closed my eyes and willed the new onslaught of tears to go away.

"I just want out of here," I told to no one in particular. "Is that so much to ask?"

* * *

Leonardo landed silently on the fire escape and reached for window, slowly and quietly opening it with ease. He had called earlier in advance to let her know he was coming and he hoped she didn't forget. Stepping fully into the apartment that was above the store that she owned, he walked to the couch and stood in front of it.

"Hello?" he called.

"Give me a minute, Leo," April called from the kitchen. "I'll be there in a second." Leo smiled.

"One."

"Smart ass," she said. She emerged from the kitchen and walked over to where he was standing. "Please sit. Would you like something to drink? Tea or Water?"

"No thank you. I just need to talk," he said sitting down. April followed his suit and leaned forward to smack his feet off of the coffee table.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"A dream that I can't get out of my head and it's driving me insane," he said. He looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping that she wouldn't run him off. "I know that you've been busy with your store and everything, but I just-"

"Leo, it's fine. I understand," she said cutting him off. "So, what happened in this dream, huh?"

"Well," he began, "Master Splinter, Raph, Don, Mike, Casey, you, and I, were standing around this girl. She looked so confused and lost. She stood there, just looking around the room. I didn't get a good look at her that time, but what happened next, gave me a close up of what she looked like. The setting changed from the living room to my room. She had black hair with natural brown highlights and she had the warmest brown eyes I've ever saw. She was beautiful, but I could feel her hurt, her worry, like it was my own. I felt the need to have her in my arms, so I held them out, in case she wanted comfort. To my surprise, she came willingly...and I swore I would protect her no matter what...her mind was so conflicted...I felt some of her pain, and the little bit that I did was unbearable. I didn't know that someone could be in that much pain. But the thing that confused me the most...I felt love for...for ME come from her. Not the love that you and I share, sibling love. But the love that you and Casey share. And...and then...she was ripped from my arms. I fought to get to her, but an unseen force wouldn't let me get to her. She fell to her knees and sobbed. She slowly faded away and I woke up."

April looked at him with understanding. She put her hand on his arm and started rubbing circles on the side. She smiled.

"Leo, hon, you just want someone to protect. Someone who's yours and yours alone. That's what that dream is about. You long for Love. You wish for it, but you believe you will never find it. And if you ever do...WHEN you find love, you worry that your family will not accept her. As for the part where you felt this strange girls 'pain' as you put it...I have no idea what that was about. It might have just been...there. But I wouldn't worry about it, okay?" She looked at his crest fallen face and sighed. "I know you wanted a different answer for that, but I can't give you one. I told you my opinion. You can take it or leave it, it doesn't matter. But...you don't always hear what you want to hear."

Leo smiled, knowing she was right.

"Thanks April. I really appreciate it, and I know...I just...I..." he sighed. "I don't know how to put it into words, but I just felt...a...NEED to have something to do with this dream girls life...to be a part of it. But...guess I'm just crazy." Leo sniffed trying to be strong, but his chest constricted, knowing that he would never have someone in that way. His eyes started to water, and he turned away, hoping that April hadn't saw. Luck was not on his side apparently.

"Leo," April said. "Leo, look at me." Slowly he obeyed the command. "Leo, it's okay to cry. I hope you know that. If...If I could trade places with you, I'd do it in a heart beat. I'm so sorry that you don't think there's anyone out there for you, but you know, there's more than a billion people on this earth. Don't give up hope. Hang in there."

He looked at her and sniffed. She sighed and opened her arms, to which he grudgingly entered the warm, sisterly embrace that she offered. A single tear rolled down his green cheek. The only one he was allowing to go free. He felt as it dripped off his beak, and watched the material of Aprils' shirt soak it up. He put his head in the crook of her neck and shakily drew in a breath. He pulled away.

"Thanks...I needed that."

"I know," she said with a smug grin. "I knew since you finished your dream."

"Whatever," he said with a laugh. She smiled and leaned forward, putting a sisterly kiss on his head.

"If you ever need to talk...You know where I am."

"Yup." He looked at the clock on the wall and decided he should get going. "Well, I've got to go. I'll be over on Friday with everyone else for movie night. Bye, April." He stood up and exited the window after pulling it open.

"Bye. Okay. I'll see you then." He waved once more and then disappeared into the night. He thought that he had solved the mystery of the dream, but he had no idea what was going to happen throughout the next few months.

* * *

I willed my stomach to stop growling, but it didn't listen. _Grrrrrr._ "Ugh," I said. I put my forehead against the bed and wished for the room, the chains, and the bed to go away, so I could go back home for ice cream. I knew I was going to probably die in here, but...I WANTED ice cream...I craved it. But I couldn't have it. Along with the pain the traveled down my spine, through my pelvis bone, and to my feet, I groaned out my displeasure.

I started thinking of what would happen if I did ever get out of here...I could...

I felt the hope I haven't felt in many days bubble up with a plan. It was gross...but it would work. I looked at my hands which were slick with blood and raw. I wiggled them and they started inching out slowly. I sucked in my breath thinking that I would finally get out, when my father walked in...and my hope sunk like a rock in water. A chocked sob escaped me, and I lowered my head, preparing for the torture I was about to receive as I spotted the whip in his hands.

* * *

**So there you have it. I know it's taking a long time, but I can't figure out when to free her...I don't want my story to go too fast, but I don't want it to be too long to bore off my amazing readers...grrrr. I am frustrated. . Oh well. If you readers have any ideas, I'd love to read them either through a review or a pm. Review PLEASE! You know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...I'm giving a shot at just writing down whatever comes to me...so in short, I'm winging it right now. No planned writing, no rough draft. Whatever comes out of my hands is what you fantastic readers get...I hope I don't disappoint. I think that I'm going to introduce a new character...and maybe a few others too. Yup...I am. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH to my two wonderful reviewers on this story, _Crystal Bud and Aangandkatarafan. _I am so thankful that you two decided to review. I really appreciate it. If anyone has any criticism, be free to let me know. After all, I AM writing to improve. How can I do that if no one reviews? Okay...enough rambling. On with the story...'sides who knows? I might let her free in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I, turtleformer66, do not own the TMNT, nor anything associated with them. But, uh...I can dream...I have a LOT of dreaming to do...**

* * *

Pollena's POV

Lately I have been slacking. I haven't been doing my homework and my friends are worried about my health. But how am I to go on with life, if the person I was closest to is missing? It doesn't help anything that I suspect that the father is the source. I am determined to find her. I, Pollena Sulk, WILL find my best friend, Shiela Angel Love. Make no mistake about it.

...

* * *

Shiela's POV

I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that my stomach would stop gurgling. I sighed and buried my head into the mattress, trying to ignore the rank odor my body was giving off. My heart sped as I heard the door screech open and saw my father standing at the entrance with a plate of food. He slowly walked over to the bed and set the food on the small dresser that he placed there last week for some unknown reason.

"I brought food...for both of us. Don't worry...you'll get all of it, I assure you," he said with evil menace. After he opened the drawer and got a spoon out of it, he picked up the plate to which I noticed had a bowl of soup on it.

"Fuck you," I spat. I wiggled and tried to move. He laughed and leaned down, probably to whisper something...bad mistake. As soon as he got close enough, I roughly bobbed my head making contact with his chin, hearing a satisfying _crack._ I smiled.

"You Bitch!" He grabbed my hair and pulled, making me yelp with pain. "You'll pay for that, you ungrateful wench. I COULD have you on the floor instead of a bed, you know. Hey...that gives me an idea." I grimaced at what I thought he was thinking. I was pretty sure it wouldn't benefit me in anyway. Or so I thought.

...

* * *

Third Person POV

Leonardo once again found himself awake with sweat drenching his sheets. He rubbed his eyes and then tried to rub his chest, to remove the tightness that had formed there. He got to thinking that maybe it wasn't what April said. His dream kept occurring. And he hated it. Hated that he couldn't do anything while she was ripped from his arms.

If that wasn't bad enough, the sight of the dream girl always, ALWAYS gave him a bulge under his shell. He sighed and got up. He looked at his alarm clock to the left of his bed. _4:30 am. Great, _he thought. Shuddering, his hand found it's way to the uncomfortable bulge, rubbing it absent mindedly. Making up his mind, he went into the bathroom to take a very, very cold shower.

...

* * *

Shiela's POV

Gah! This hurts so fucking much, I thought as the bed creaked and my father's hips met mine. I tried moving, tried kicking him, but he pinned me down with his own weight. I felt his body tense up and I tried to get him out of me. I hated the feeling of him cumming into me, feeling it dribble outside of me. But, I was weak. I felt like a former shell of myself.

He came...I fought...he went away, taking the food with him. I have been without food for, what feels like, months now. I just want something. Even a crumb would satisfy me...take that back. Only a huge freaking FEAST would abate my hunger. If I ever get out of here, the first place I'm goin' to is McDonalds, I promised myself. MMMMMM...McDonalds.

...

* * *

Pollena's POV

I made my way down the familiar street, and stopped at the oh so familiar house. I knocked and waited for someone to answer, hopeing it wasn't him. Luck wasn't on my side today.

"Pollena!" he said with, what I thought, fake enthusiasm. "Welcome." I ruefully smiled.

"Thank you sir. It's nice to see you, as always." As soon as he turned around, I frowned at the fake smile he had given me. I had my suspicions about the old man, though sometimes I doubt them. But something always comes up, something fishy and it puts it back. I hated it. His wife came to the door, a relieved smile on her face. I loved seeing her.

"Pollena, dear! What brings you here?" I took note of her red eyes and puffy nose.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were fairing. How far along are the police?" I slightly looked at the man while I said this.

"They haven't gotten much. Only a few leads. But we'll find her soon. I just know it." Her eyes glazed over and she stared out into space. Coming back to her senses, she gave a shaky laugh. "Why don't you come in dear? It's freezing, love."

"I'd love to Mrs. Love. It is a bit chilly today." I walked in and sat on their couch.

"John, dear, would you be so kind as to bring us some hot chocolate?" I smiled at her, and thanked her quietly. She knew that was my favorite drink.

"Of course." He went into the kitchen and I relaxed.

"Does your father know your here?" Mrs. Love asked me.

"Yes ma'am. I asked before I left." AAAhhhh, the perks of living in New York. You could lie and it would slip away unnoticed. Thankfully dad had went out drinking tonight at a buddies house.

"Wonderful. How's school doing?"

"Not so hot. My grades have been slipping. I am just so worried, I can't focus."

"I know what you mean. I miss her so much." I smiled. I averted her gaze, trying to keep the tears in. If I started to cry, she would cry. I looked out the window to the hazy sky and looked to the roof tops. _"Please let her be found soon. Please."_ I shook my head and re situated myself. Mr. Love walked back in and handed me my cup, his hand slightly grazing mine. I smiled but I think it looked like a grimace. "Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome, Pollena." He smiled and I shuddered. Mrs. Love scooted next to me so he could sit down. Handing the other cup of hot chocolate to Mrs. Love he said, "How's your grades?"

"We actually were just talking about that. Not so good. They're slipping."

"You need to fix that then," he said with a glare. "Just because a friend is missing does not mean you can slack."

"Jonathan Buck Love! That was rude and uncalled for!" Mrs. Love got onto him. "I'm sorry dear. I guess we're all stressed, aren't we?" I sat there blinking slowly.

"Ummmm. I have to go. I'm sorry. Good Bye Mrs. Love." I got up and set the unfinished cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table. I gave her a hug and hurried out the door. I ran and ran, brushing past people, and stumbling over my own two feet. Tears pricked at my eyes. It does mean something, my mind shouted. I am worried to death about her! What if we never find her? Or what if we don't find her in time?

These thoughts swarmed in my mind and I quickly turned into an alleyway. I had no idea where I was or what I was doing there. I walked to the end of the alley and sat down at the wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and set my head on top. I breathed in slowly. In, out, in, out. I repeated this in my mind. After a while my mind said, "Screw this." I let out one sob after another. I cried for my friend. I cried for my sister.

* * *

**Alrighty folks. Sorry doesn't even cover it. I feel horrible. I just suffered the Writers Block...O_O IT WAS HORRIBLE! I am back now. This story will never be abandoned!**


End file.
